Something You Don't Know
by DarkBlueAnime
Summary: What happened after Riku left Castle Oblivion? He had a year left for Sora to wake up but what happened during the time Sora was asleep. What did he do? Where did he go? What where his plans?
1. Chapter 1 Riku Just Relax

**A/N: So I only own one character which u will find out who soon for the record and the rest the people who made kingdom hearts owns them. So when you are finished please review and tell me what you think if u want to read some more of it hopefully you liked it**

Chapter One- Riku Learn To Relax

After Riku, King Mickey and Diz left Castle Oblivion Diz took Riku to a place not well known to Riku.

"Why are we in here in Twilight Town?" asked Riku.

"We are here because you will have to stay here for three months," responded Diz.

"Three Months! What am I supposed to do here for three months?" asked Riku.

"Enjoy yourself do as you wise here but only for three months," responded Diz again.

"I don't get it," responded a confused Riku.

"Riku, Sora will wake up a year from now he will need all the help he could get but if you work so hard for a year you might go crazy so let's just say it's like your break before work," said King Mickey.

"This doesn't make sense your majesty I don't need the break at all."

"Then just watch Namine for us," said Diz

"What?" said Riku confused and surprised.

"Riku plans will have to be made and in three months those plans will be solid and Namine will have to restore Sora's memories nothing wrong or nothing can disturb her during that time," said King Mickey

"So you want me to guard Namine from any danger?" asked Riku.

"Yes," responded the king, "she's still at the mansion," continued the king.

Riku began to walk towards the mansion when Diz said "Riku."

Riku turned around and Diz continued to speak

"Be careful don't get too attached to anything or anybody here."

Then a portal appeared behind them, Diz and the king both walked threw it and the portal disappeared after. Riku looked confused for a while then began to walk to the direction of the mansion again. As he was walking Riku heard argument coming from his left side he saw two older boy's with and older girl about his age arguing with two younger boys and two younger girls about Sora's and Kairi's age. One of the older boys had dark hair and the other one had a beanie and a scar across his face that boy pushed one of the younger boys that was blond to the ground. Then the blond boy that was on the ground said

"Come on Seifer (referring to the boy that pushed him to the ground) is that all you got because that was a pretty weak move to make."

"All right then how about this," said the boy known as Seifer.

Seifer was about to punch the blond boy when one of the younger girls who had a purple with three strips across beanie and brown hair got in front of Seifer's way and said

"Seifer please stop."

But Seifer didn't stop he ended up hitting the girl and she fell to the ground.

"Alison!" yelled the blond who was nest to her

"Alison, I'm warning you to drop out of the struggle battle," said Seifer.

The girl known as Alison was quite for a while then said "no."

"Then you'll finally get a sample of how I will fight you," responded Seifer.

Seifer was going to hit Alison with a blue bat then Riku suddenly appeared blocking it with a blue bat that he picked up from the ground.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," said Riku.

"Heh I would if you weren't wearing a reaper like costume it's a little early for that," said Seifer.

Riku's bat was still blocking Seifer's "That's funny I was about to say the same thing with that mask no wait, that's just your scar on your face," said Riku

Then he hit Seifer, Seifer and Riku both where fighting dodging each other's attacks until Riku finally hit Seifer and fell back but the older boy and the older girl caught him before he fell to the ground.

"You just got lucky y'know," said the older boy, the older girl just nodded her head.

Then Seifer said "This isn't over you loser you just got lucky, and Alison I suggest you take my warning serious."

Seifer and the two older teens then left. The blond boy was still on the ground and said "Alison are you ok?"

Alison didn't answer her head faced the ground. Riku looked down at Alison then asked

"Are you ok?"

But the girl didn't respond instead she got up from the ground and ran away.

"Alison Wait!" said the blond boy he began running after her.

"Thank you for your help," said the brown haired girl.

"Bye," said the black haired chubby boy.

They both followed the blond boy and the girl Alison. Riku looked at them until there was no sight of them then Riku continued on his way to the mansion. When Riku got there he went into a white room and there was the girl Namine drawing.

"You took long to get here," said Namine.

"Sorry I was just helping around," responded Riku

"That's ok I only said that because well there's noting to say," said the girl Namine.

Namine put her crayon down and shock her hands to relax them a little.

"You've been working pretty hard why didn't you take a brake," said Riku.

"I should be asking you the same thing," responded Namine.

"I don't need a break Sora needs me to protect him while he's asleep, you need me to protect you from the organization," said Riku.

"Sora is fine nobody will disturb him while he's in his slumber and I will be fine but just to make you happy you could check in on me once in awhile. Diz is right you should take a break you've been working hard Riku and you'll be working even hard Riku and you'll be working even when the organization is ready to make there move and Sora awakes," responded Namine.

"Yeah but something might happen."

"Like what?"

"Like huh…uh,"

"See you can think of anything, Riku there's really no point in working if there is no work is there?"

"No."

"See so go have fun in Twilight Town and if I need help I'll tell you ok," said Namine as she gave Riku a smile.

"Ok," responded Riku.

But first I think you might want to remove the black coat you have," said Namine.

Riku looked at himself and forgot that he still had the black coat that Diz had given him in Castle Oblivion. He smile and took off his clothes and no wearing his normal clothes that he wore before the black coat. Then he went out the door and out of the mansion.

Namine looked down at the picture that she was drawing of Sora.

"Soon Sora I'll be able to remove your fake memories and link together your old ones and it will be the way it was before," said Namine with a frown to herself.

Then a portal appeared and Diz came out of it.

"Namine did Riku go in to town?" asked Diz.

Namine nodded her head to signify yes.

"Perfect the plan will soon all fall into place, but for the mean time Namine I'll need you to keep and eye on him," said Diz.

Namine nodded her head again then Diz left threw the portal.


	2. Hi my Name is Riku

**A/N: yeah this is the second chapter of the story and of course i don't own any kh character except for Alison remember that and the plot so enjoy and please R&R**

Chapter 2: Hi I'm Riku

Riku had gone back into Twilight Town.

"Humph I wonder what is there to do?" asked Riku to himself.

Suddenly Riku heard the kids about Sora's and Kairi's age.

"Come on Alison I'm pretty sure Seifer didn't mean that," said the other brown haired girl.

"But Seifer has never done that to me maybe he's right," said Alison.

"Ah big deal don't listen to that idiot Seifer," said the blond boy.

"Hayner!" snapped the brown hair girl

"What," responded the blond boy known as Hayner.

The chubby black haired boy sighed and looked away from his friends and then looked to the direction where Riku was.

"Hey!" said the black haired boy.

He was waving at Riku, Riku turned his head to the boy's direction and saw that he was waving at him Riku walked to his direction.

"Hey," replied Riku.

"Thanks for helping us earlier my name is Olette," said the girl with brown hair known as Olette.

"I'm Pence," said the Chubby boy known as Pence.

Hayner glanced at Riku angry then looked straight ahead and said "Hayner."

"Hayner show some manners," said Olette with her arms crossed.

"Don't mind him he's just angry that you were the one to protect Alison from Seifer while he was lying lazy on the ground," said Pence as he was laughing.

"SHUT UP! I am not, why don't you just stuff your face with your stupid pancakes," said Hayner as he was trying to control himself from hurting Pence.

"To late I already ate mines," said Pence as he was smiling then he grabbed another plate of pancakes and said "and now I'm eating yours."

"YOU FAT ASS! Give me back my pancakes!"

"Stop calling me fat ass."

"I'll stop calling you fat ass after you give me back my freakin' pancakes you fat ass," said Hayner as he was trying to steal his pancakes back from Pence, while Pence was eating them.

"Both of you stop acting like children here have mines," said Olette as she pasted her plate full of pancakes to Hayner.

"But-"

"Don't but me I'm on a diet remember I don't eat much now take it before I give it to Pence," said Olette with a demanding voice.

"Ok," responded Hayner.

Hayner began eating his pancakes in peace.

"I'm sorry about this um..."

"Oh right my name is Riku."

"Riku I haven't seen you around Twilight Town," said Olette

"Oh I'm kind of visiting a friend."

"Oh maybe if you want you could hang around with us sometime,"

"WHAT!" said Hayner in a surprised tone.

"Yeah that would be cool if you did Riku," said Pence as he jumped into the conversation.

"No!" said Hayner, everybody looked at him then he said, "Um I mean Alison hasn't said anything." Hayner turned his head to Alison's direction then asked "so Alison what do you say?"

Alison looked at Hayner with a dirty look "I don't care stop trying to involve me in your stupid dictions that you can't make up for yourself."

Then she got up from her chair and said "I'm not hungry anymore," then she left.

"Is she normally like that," asked Riku curiously.

"No she's mostly a nice person but today ever since Seifer said that she's been so bitter," responded Olette then took a zip of her bottled water.

"Yeah I mean what kind of friend is he to Alison telling her to drop out like that. I don't even know why she insists on being Seifer's friend," said Pence while he was cutting himself a piece of a pancake.

Hayner sighed then said, "in a why I agree with Seifer, yeah the way he said it was harsh and not the best way to say it. Even though Alison's dad taught us all how to fight (not including Pence and Olette), I mean every fight I have with Alison she has never won how does she expect to go far in the tournament if she's never beaten me."

There was silence for a while then Hayner got up form his seat and said "well anyways what ever is going threw Alison's mind I hope she figure it out before out before the tournament." Hayner left some money on the table "that should be enough," said Hayner.

"Latter," said Hayner to Riku and walked away.

"Don't worry Riku he doesn't hate you," said Olette.

"Yeah that's just his way of saying welcome to the group," said Pence.

Then they both followed Hayner.

Riku stayed there and thought to himself for a second he was remembering how Sora would always challenge Riku and see who would be the strongest. Riku then gave himself a smirk

"Sora you were always and idiot who tried," said Riku to himself, and then ran to the direction that Alison had gone.

**A/N: Hmph interesting where is Riku going?? **


	3. Chapter 3 Try me

Riku was looking around to find Alison then he heard the guy named Seifer say "come on Alison you really think you'll beat any body in the tournament when you can't even beat your loser friend Hayner

**A/N: Ok I named it Try Me because of the short Riku and Seifer part in the beginning so yeah. But now that I think of it I should have come up with a better title for this chapter but my brain wasn't working for that part.**

**Well yeah any ways I hope you enjoy it and remember I don't own KH only the girl Alison and the plot those my brain owns them so enjoy this chapter and please let me know what u think of it **

Chapter 2: Try Me

Riku was looking around to find Alison then he heard the guy named Seifer say "come on Alison you really think you'll beat any body in the tournament when you can't even beat your loser friend Hayner."

"But I…I really worked hard for this," responded Alison in a low voice.

"Look Alison you could always try next year."

"But I-"

"HEY!" yelled Riku.

Both Alison and Seifer turned to Riku's direction.

"What do you want," said Seifer in an annoyed tone.

"If she wants to join she could don't go telling people what they should do," said Riku.

"OH yeah and I suppose a weakling like you knows something."

"If I'm a weakling then that makes you a pathetic wimp."

Seifer got really pissed off and punched Riku on his face.

"SEIFER!" yelled Alison.

Riku wasn't going to take that he punched Seifer on his stomach which took Seifer's breath out. The pain in his stomach made him go on his knees and Seifer thought to himself in his mind _what the- with one punch he already has me on the ground, this guy is strong._ Seifer got back on his feet and said "not bad for a weakling."

Seifer tried to move but for some reason his body didn't let him. Then suddenly the two older teens went in front of Seifer and the muscled guy said "Nobody hurts Seifer and gets away with it y'know."

Riku then picked up a blue bat that he saw on the ground and then said "Bring it on."

Both of the teens where going to attack Riku, but then Seifer said "Fuu, Rai, don't!"

Seifer then gripped the bat that he had in his hand then he ran to Riku and tried to hit him but Riku blocked it then Riku swung his bat and pointed it right in front of his face. A few seconds later Riku threw the bat on the ground and then walked away.

"Hey I'm not threw with you!" said Seifer.

"Huh oh really well I am," said Riku as he was still walking away.

Then Seifer ran to Riku and was about to hit him but then Riku hit him before with his keyblade. Seifer fell on the ground.

"Wow that was cool," said Pence.

Hayner, Pence and Olette suddenly showed up out of no where.

"Yeah, you really know how to put Seifer in his place," said Hayner.

Riku just looked at them then smiled then turned to look at Alison who was trying to help Seifer up.

"I could do it myself Alison now let me go," said Seifer. Seifer then turned to Riku and said "This isn't over it's only the beginning."

Then he walked away and Fuu and Rai followed Alison looked at Seifer then looked at Hayner's gang.

"ALISON!" yelled Seifer.

"I'm coming," responded Alison. She began run to Seifer.

"Hey Alison you're having lunch with us right?" asked Olette.

"Yeah," responded Alison then catched up to Seifer.

Riku was just beginning to leave when Hayner said, "Hey where are you going?"

"I don't know maybe just look around," responded Riku.

"You could hang with us if you want."

"Thanks but later I have to do something right now."

"Well when your finished meet us at the food court we're having lunch at Crazy Sam's Burgers," said Hayner.

Riku nodded his head then left, when Riku returned to the mansion he rushed into Namine's room.

"I'm still ok," said Namine as she was looking down and still coloring on a peace of paper. "So I see you used your keyblade," said Namine.

"Oh right heheheh nobody said I was never a loud to not use it," responded Riku as he was scratching his head.

"I know I'm not arguing with you or saying that you couldn't your use it, it's just that…" Namine paused there for a while then said "never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, positive"

"Ok then," said Riku.

It was quiet for a while the only thing you could here is Namine drawing with her crayon on the paper.

"So…"

"So why don't you go into town, aren't you having lunch with Hayner, Pence and Olette?"

"You forgot Alison," said Riku/

Namine giggled then said "Of course her too."

"What's so funny?" asked Riku.

"Ha-ha nothing you should get going and I'll cal you when there's trouble don't worry Riku," said Namine.

"Urgh Fine I'm going," said Riku in a low voice.

He turned around then walked out the door and walked down the stairs.

"I wonder why she was giggling," wondered Riku to himself.


End file.
